


[IDW/SG][Drift/Wing]Mirror Mirror

by Krista Hitti (kristahitti)



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Shattered Glass
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3378881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristahitti/pseuds/Krista%20Hitti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they first met,SG!Wing almost killed SG!Drift(Deadlock).But "almost" doesn't mean the real death.<br/>Very short story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[IDW/SG][Drift/Wing]Mirror Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> didn't follow all the setup of IDW SG characters.  
> I have imagined SG!Wing myself.(of course i don't get any information of SG!Wing from IDW,only use a little setup of SG!Drift to complete details)

*基于原作镜像设定下的二次镜像设定，所有角色性格、涂装均与主世界线相反，微血腥描写有  
*若能接受以上，则请继续↓

 

 

Mirror Mirror  
（又名：第一次见面就把对象打残真的好么镜像Wing先生）

 

他尝到自己能量液的味道，粘稠而温暖，源源不断。无法校准的视野中黑红涂装的TF一脚踩上他的胸甲，往火种舱所在处毫不留情地施力。  
“你最好从现在开始交代，”能量镰紧贴他的颈部管线摩擦，将他自己的能量液涂抹开来，“我的耐心快要耗尽了，雇佣兵。”  
实力相差太多了。现欺扯人雇佣兵在芯里飞快地计算：能量不足、腿部重要管线被切断、被缴械的情况下成功逃脱的可能性比欺扯人与把天护签订和平条约的机率还要小。  
更何况，在不知他是敌是友的前提下就能下如此狠手，对方显然也不是泛泛之辈。  
自上而下俯视着他的的TF有一双异样的光镜——仿佛在深沉的夜幕中燃烧着的紫色火焰，高傲而不屑。在欺扯人阵营时他见过破坏大帝光镜里暴虐的红光、战车队嗜血的血红光镜，却是第一次见到如此截然不同的颜色。  
有传言说欺扯人与把天护之间的战争之所以长年不断的原因是因为第三方势力的插足，他们拥有庞大的组织，不在乎战争带来的影响与后果，只为自身利益行动，其下属成员行事狠辣且不留痕迹。  
如果这处海港刚好是他们其中一个据点的话.......头雕被粗暴地揪起，不得不直起的上半身胸前断裂管线端口电流噼啪作响，他将痛呼吞咽回喉管中，直视对方。  
年轻的TF低头打量他，半响，像找到了什么一般笑了出来，“你——明明藏着很有趣的东西嘛，”他眯起光镜，凑近去看雇佣兵破损的胸部装甲上残破的标志，“看，你是个把天护...不对，欺扯人？”  
他忍受着冰冷手指的触碰感，挣扎的动作由于能量不足而显得微不足道，对方显然对那个小小的标志十分感兴趣，尖细的金属手指尖带上力道来回刮蹭标志周围破损的装甲，紫色光镜里充满愉悦。  
然后那只手掌慢慢向上，捏住了他的脖颈。  
“你说——我是现在就杀了你，还是割开这里让你看自己的能量液涌出的情景？”  
他说得缓慢，像是在等他的回答，但理所当然地，他没有等到回复。  
这沉默令黑红涂装的TF颇为苦恼，他歪了歪头，给了自己一个折中的提议：  
“直接杀掉的话顶天者又会啰嗦来啰嗦去，善后也很麻烦，还是暂时不杀你好了。”他嘴角扯出一个冰冷的弧度，“那么今后就请多多关照了，欺扯人雇佣兵先生。”

 

 

大概没有TBC的END


End file.
